2.2 Patch
Announced: September 17, 2012 Released: September 19, 2012 iOS 6: Battle Nations takes advantage of amazing new iOS 6 features! Take on your friends in a test of who’s best with Game Center Challenges for Achievements, and seamlessly share with your Facebook, Twitter, and Sina Weibo friends and followers! iPhone 5: Battle Nations has been updated to support the new iPhone 5 and new iPod Touch resolution. More pixels, more destruction! OS X: Earn GameCenter Achievements when you play Battle Nations on your Mac! New Units: Multiple new Units join the fight in this update, including: * The Dragon – Incendiary rounds fly through the sky as this lightly armored rocket vehicle heads onto the battlefield, redefining what it means to “TAKE COVER!” * The Basilisk – The Empire’s top of the line anti-infantry vehicle. * The Salamander – This isn’t any ordinary Flame Trooper, because this guy is Armored! The enemy better be ready to get crispy. * Young Sandworms – These are the cutest acidic saliva spraying Sandworms you’ll ever encounter! * Young Raptors – Ripping out one’s innards has never been so adorable! * Young Mammoths – Look at the happy babies trampling everyone to death! * Young Boars – They have the sweetest way of stabbing you in the side! * The Wimp – This unit isn’t any good, or is he? You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Looks can be deceiving, you know… Unit Promotion: You can now improve your units to Rank 6! Additionally, we’ve reduced the amount of SP required to get ranks 1-5. New Resources: The Empire has discovered four new ultra rare and precious resources: Laurels, Widgets, Necklaces, and Powder! These items are required to promote your units up to the highest new level, Rank 6 and can be obtained via the new Refinement Facility. Animal Trainer: Building the Animal Trainer no longer requires Teeth, however they will be required for upgrading the building. You’ll find the new Young Critters available at your Animal Trainer at Level One. Finally, the SANDWORMS have returned! You’ll be able to train this new crop of bad boys to fight for you, as soon as you’ve secured yourself a Sandworm Ranch. Vials: You need to prepare, because in 2.2 you will be battling for control over the coveted resources of the Chemical Lab and Chemical Storage Facilities – VIALS! Stack your defenses to protect these resources, because invaders and occupiers will drain supplies dry if given the chance. XP & SP Buffs: This new feature allows you to purchase global Buffs that will increase the amount of XP and SP that you earn! You will find these Buffs in the Build Menu. PvP Rebalance: We’ve adjusted the PV values of numerous Units so that you’re getting into more evenly matched battles. New Buildings: Your Outpost continues to grow and expand, bringing new types of buildings that you (and a couple of your favorite characters) will thoroughly enjoy! * Morgan’s House – This fun-loving drunk finally has his very own abode! This lavish residence is great place for Morgan and friends to toss a few back and then pass the heck out. Not surprisingly, all the boozing translates into boosted rewards from your Drink Shops. * Zoey’s Toolshop – Who doesn’t enjoy working in the comfort of their very own home? Zoey is one of the hardest laborers we know and has totally earned her dream bungalow! Stop by her place to complete better, unique Tool Jobs with greater rewards. * Frontier Butcher – If you need meat, look no further! This shop cleaves up the best cuts of whatever you’re craving. * Refinement Facility – This building is just about the most incredible building ever! It has the ability to convert Bars, Gears, Teeth and Skulls into even more precious resources, such as Laurels, Widgets, Necklaces, and Powder. WOW! New Boss Encounter: 2.2 has a brand new Boss Encounter in an entirely new Land. Beat him and earn a very big surprise! Unofficial, unannounced global changes: * Promotion gold costs reduced for Ranks 2-5. Source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=27466/ Category:Patches Category:2.2 Patch Category:Battle Nations News